justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U1
The U1 is a nuclear submarine in Just Cause 2. Appearance :"It's a god damn atomic submarine!" - Tom Sheldon remarking the sudden appearance of the U1 during A Just Cause. It's about 510 m long and much bigger than any real submarine. The biggest real one is Project 941 (a.k.a. Akula, a.k.a. Typhoon), being "only" 175 m long and 23 m wide. The U1 has a lot of corners. So many in fact, that stealth was obviously not a concern to its designer. It's entirely black and has a Panau Coat of arms on it. It was most likely destroyed by the nuke at the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields in the last mission, since it was still positioned there. Performance This vehicle is seen breaking through the ice of a frozen lake in the mission "Mountain Rescue", but it's never seen actually being driven. See also: Stationary vehicles. Armaments *4 x SAM on the rear deck. *4 x 4-barrel versions of the Flak Cannon. These aren't used during the missions. *At least 4 Nuclear missiles. All of these are deployed during the mission "A Just Cause". *4 x UH-10 Chippewa. They're also used in the mission "A Just Cause" and have to be shot down, or destroyed with missiles from a great distance, before they take off. Approaching slowly, it's possible to see that they're parked on top of the missile silos in the front deck. Two have missiles and two don't. *An unknown number of small not very well guided missiles. Used during the mission "Mountain Rescue". These are white and have small wings connected to them. They're launched from somewhere in the front deck. *2 x Sentry guns. These are hidden inside the submarine and can never be seen. It's only possible to hear them, if you're close to them. They're located under the conning tower. You can hear them when you're walking on the roof above them. Inside The submarine can only be entered during the mission "A Just Cause". The cargo room (only enterable room) contains a whole bunch of gold bars and a revolving globe, which hangs from the ceiling. Locations *Agency mission: "Mountain Rescue". *Agency mission: "A Just Cause". *Some Modifications (PC only) can make it appear: **The latest version of "ZXZ's black market mod" lets the player spawn it. Possible third appearance A youtube video (see the videos section at the bottom of this page) shows the U1 appearing at about X:27160; Y:26340. The creator of the video ( ) claims that it just appeared there some time shortly after the mission A Just Cause. One notable thing about the video is that that verson of the U1 has 2 Sentry guns mounted on the walls, next to where Pandak Panay was standing during the mission. As described above, these two sentry guns do exist on the mission version, but they can't be seen. They can only be heard when walking on the roof, close to the conning tower. *According to an unregistered user (66.185.77.207) , this version and appearance are real. It's suppose to appear when after finishing the Agency mission "A Just Cause", but before completing the game to the highest available completion. Possibly also after this is reached. *User:Splehpnala confirms that it appears there after the mission "A Just Cause" and that it stays there until the game is loaded again. Trivia *An interesting question is how it was transported to and from the Kastelo Singa lake. The submarine weighs at least 100,000 tons, so lifting it is out of the question. (Unless the Panauan airforce has a giant zeppelin, but that seems highly unlikely) *The largest and most powerful military vehicle in Just Cause (1) is also a nautical vehicle - an unnamed destroyer that appears in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. Gallery U1 rear end.png|Rear end. JC2 missiles.png|The Nuclear missiles, being launched from the front deck. U1 rear deck.png|Rear deck. U1 (launching small missiles).png|Launching small missiles. U1 inside.png|The inside, in the mission A Just Cause. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Boats